


memories of the longest journey (into your arms)

by kotokei



Series: K Rarepair Week 2017 Fics [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Date, Getting Together, Marriage Proposal, Slow Burn, dewa is explicitly aroace in this, lots of backstory for characters who didn't get much of it in canon, please read the notes at the beginning for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokei/pseuds/kotokei
Summary: It hasn't been many years since Chitose and Dewa got together, but they've been a unit for a long, long time. So it's not particularly surprising when Chitose decides to try to make it official, and in the process, takes them both on a trip down memory lane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of abuse and transphobia in the block of text that begins with "High school sees them...". The aftermath of the death of Chitose's first girlfriend includes reaction to loss and depression, and is included in the block of text that begins with "It is not a particularly happy time". 
> 
> The lines will let you know where to resume reading if you would like to skip those parts, or you could turn back now - whatever works best for you! 
> 
> Note on story format: while it's supposed to be Chitose recounting stuff, I didn't write backstory in dialogue-only style - he doesn't actually say all of what I write in the memories, but he's talking about them. It'll...make sense soon. Hopefully.  
> Also, \\\ implies something that Chitose doesn't go over at all but I included for backstory purposes.

Dewa suspects that something's up the moment Chitose asks to hang out, just the two of them, for the entirety of a strangely free Saturday.

It is not uncommon for them to spend days off together, but there are usually things to plan around, including time with their shared HOMRA family, the lack of which is perhaps the single most telling thing.

The weather is just slightly colder than they would like, even with their duffel coat laced up, new burgundy scarf pulled up high to ward off the morning chill. Despite having been the one to set up the outing, their significant other isn't at the designated meeting spot yet, and the colder they get, the more annoyed they get.

"Hey! Masaomi! Over here! Sorry I'm late, I set my alarm for earlier, I swear..." Chitose has on a checkered scarf of his own, but it does nothing to hide his sheepish smile.

"You probably hit snooze again, didn't you?" Dewa shoots him a rather irritated stare at the thought, but relents since it hadn't been too long, opting to start for the exit of the subway station instead. Relieved that his partner is letting his tardiness go, Chitose hastens to catch up, lacing his fingers with theirs before yelping at how cold their hands are. Dewa shakes their head at that, but he catches the small amused and slightly wicked smile and they tighten their grip when he fakes trying to get out of their freezing grasp.

"So, why did you want to come here anyways? It's been a while since either of us have been in this part of Tokyo..." It almost sounds like an innocuous question, but You's been with them too long to think that Masaomi isn't trying to piece together what's going on.

"You'll see! We're be there pretty quickly, actually." Dewa sighs at the non-answer, grumbling a little under their breath, but acquiesces for the moment, letting Chitose lead them around the neighborhood all until they recognize the path.

"Is...there a reason why you decided to take me to our old junior high?" They don't sound like this has given them any clues at all (which Chitose is thankful for: finally, something good coming from their complete lack of romantic intuition).

"Oh, ye of little faith, Masa. This is where we met," You explains, looking fondly at the old cherry blossom trees still thriving on the school grounds. Dewa huffs, "I keep telling you, we met in elementary. You just don't remember meeting me."

Chitose rolls his eyes at the familiar argument, something he probably does more than he would simply because his partner does it so often, "fine, then, it's the place where we first became something to each other that wasn't 'classmate-I-only-know-exists'."

"Okay, but why did you suddenly decide on coming back here with me? It is kind of nostalgic, though..."

You decides that that is as great an opening as any: "do you remember how we became friends?"

Masaomi raises an eyebrow, "my memory is better than yours, so yes."

Their partner plows forward anyways, even as he's scowling a little at the quip: 

* * *

 

The beginning of Chitose You and Dewa Masaomi's long-standing partnership is incredibly, almost painfully, ordinary.

Even then, however, they are immensely different people. Chitose enjoys attention, charismatic and friendly and fun, though he generally isn't afraid to express strong opinions and ideas that could cause conflict with the very same people who hang around him. He's popular in junior high, something that continues in high school - the auburn-haired boy has many friends throughout the school, scattered among different classes and different grades. In contrast, while they are polite unless given reason not to be, Dewa shies away from being in the spotlight, from being really noticed. They're a good listener and advice-giver with their calm rationality, consideration and perception, even at that age, to the few friends they do have and are closer to, but they're mostly invisible otherwise and unwilling to do anything that could jeopardize that, including befriending Chitose You, someone _everyone_  knows.

Unfortunately for them, the two are placed in the same class during the second year of middle school and with English being the first period class, the seating arrangement ends up putting the two of them right next to each other. With multiple group assignments, from small discussions and in-class work to full-scale projects in each period, they end up spending a lot of time together.

At first, interactions are a little awkward, stilted from Dewa's reluctance to really engage in conversation. However, they mesh well without either really meaning to, something clicking between them even as the relationship slowly begins to really be something. Dewa finds themself surprised when Chitose seems to enjoy their dry humor and, at times, cutting sarcasm while You's casual camaraderie and surprising insights are enough for Masaomi (though, at the time, they have not yet begun to go by that name) to feel strangely close to him and stay interested in what he has to say. Chitose's willingness to listen and learn when Dewa is willing to talk and his passions and ability to fill the silence when they're not (and that he doesn't mind their quiet periods) are attractive to someone who has experienced either too little attention or too much.

(It's been a long, long time since they've felt comfortable with someone, since they've looked forward to being with someone instead of stressed, stuck.)

Dewa's quiet reliability and stalwart support, meanwhile, are attractive to someone who hasn't experienced much of either from his friends or fans. That had always been the downside of Chitose's ever-present popularity: no one had ever felt like someone close, not really. He had wondered for quite a while how it felt to be one of the people most important to someone, to be someone's top choice to be with and to have someone who he preferred greatly, as well.

(He falls a little in love with the way Dewa starts looking at him, starts looking for him, starts turning to him first.)

It's not an extraordinary start, but it is one.

* * *

 

Dewa's smiling at the memories when Chitose finishes his reminiscing over middle school, but they're still confused and slightly annoyed at having waited in the cold for something like this.

"Seriously, why the nostalgia trip?" You grins, tugging them along towards the high school both of them went to with one hand and holding the index finger of the other in front of his lips.

"It's a surprise! Besides, we haven't been here in too long." His tone turns wistful, "I haven't been back ever since...you know."

Masaomi's growing irritation at being pulled along shifts to concern in seconds; when their partner notices, he waves them off, shaking his head, "No, today's supposed to be a great day, so none of that. I'm not going to tell you why we're here until the end, but I guess I can say that it's here where I first realized something."

He pats the bench near the entrance of the school, holding them closer when they do sit, getting only some token protests and a light jab to the stomach for the manhandling.

"So...high school. It was here that..."

* * *

 

High school sees them in different classes and different clubs, and as a result, sees them drifting slightly apart, though they end up making it a point to meet up after club activities are over. The two work on homework together before taking the extensive subway station to wherever they end up deciding to go, spending many an afternoon exploring their corner of the world together. 

In the second half of freshman year, however, Chitose falls in love with a classmate of his and asks her out, eventually going out with the girl. Dewa, while supportive (even through the exasperation over their lovesick, intensely romantic and soppy best friend), withdraws a little, aware that some of the time that had been theirs must be taken by his girlfriend even if Chitose seems unaware of this, swearing that nothing will change. Things are still well between them nonetheless, and the new equilibrium works well enough, especially with or perhaps despite Dewa joining the archery club at the behest of their family, You doing his best to coordinate the time spent with his girlfriend with the time his partner spends at the new club.

What Chitose remembers best, however, and the reason behind coming to the high school now, happens near the beginning of senior year. The school counselors have meetings with every student, asking them about their future plans and possible college choices. Chitose simply wants to go to a college close to his girlfriend's planned college; there isn't any particular job he prefers and his mother only hopes he gets a job at all.

This is not the case for Dewa.

Things come to a head between them and their family the summer before their final high school year. The epitome of the sometimes turbulent relationship occurs when their father throw a glass at them in alcohol-fueled anger before brutally tearing apart the articles of clothing they had been hiding. When they look over at her, their mother only begs them to just listen to him, to respect him, but Dewa has finally had enough of being a convenient _thing_  to yell at, enough of pretending, enough of quietly doing whatever they were told with their head down.

They tell Chitose this in the safety of his house after their rather bitter meeting with their own counselor (with their refusal to stop disobeying their parents, Dewa's pretty sure they're not going to have the funds to attend any of the colleges they could have made it into, whether to study art like they would have wanted, business and math-related majors like their parents pushed for, or both), curled up on the pillow near the corner of his room, tired and spent. They've been spending more time at his house than at their own, invisible and decidedly unwelcome when there, mostly ignored in favor of their younger sibling.

He bites his lip, "What does this mean? Are you like...a reverse okama?"

The word is barely out of his mouth before they've slapped him (out of pure reflex, from the look of absolute shock and betrayal on their face) and he backpedals quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! Look, I've just never heard any other term or anything before okay, I won't say it again, oh no, I'm sorry, please don't...I'm sorry. Please let me get close to you?"

Their face is buried in the safety of their arms, tucked against their knees, but they're shaking enough for him to know (horrified at the thought) that _he_ was the nail in the coffin. Despite that, despite how much he wants to hold their hand or hug them or just comfort them in some way, to right what he's done, he waits - they've been friends long enough for him to know that space is important to them, and that he needs to ask beforehand.

Bit by bit, they calm down enough to nod and uncurl and he scoots closer, hugging them to his chest. "Shh..you know I didn't say it to hurt you, yeah? And whatever you are, boy or girl or whatever, I love you, you know that? I'm always going to be yours, as long as you'll have me." The words come easily, even if some part of him feels kind of embarrassed at saying it all out loud. But they're so upset, and if being kind of corny helps at all, then he'll be romantic comedy levels of corn.

And they do seem to help, Dewa simply resting against him for a few long moments before they retreat to a more usual distance with their embarrassment and discomfort at having been so upset in front of him written all over their face. Still, though, they manage a "You too, by the way," the words quiet but genuine all the same. Chitose feels warm at the admission, even as he teases them slightly for just using his grand speech instead of saying something original, heart lightening when he gets them to punch at his arm without any heat behind the jab. It's the first time he says anything out loud, and it's the first time he recognizes the truth behind what he told them. They're always going to be each other's in some way.

* * *

 

Even though he glosses over what was going on, Dewa grimaces at the reminder of their family and what happened all those years ago (and Chitose suspects they're also making a face at the thought of crying in front of him; they've never been good about showing vulnerability).

"Shouldn't we be at your house, then? Since that's the 'first' or whatever we're apparently reliving?"

Chitose shrugs. "It'd be kinda awkward if Mom were there, and we'd have to actually pay her a visit if we did that. Plus, we had our first big relationship struggle with the whole trying to spend time together thing at high school since we didn't get put together in the same classes like in middle school."

They give him a skeptical look but concur with "....I guess. Are we...going somewhere else?"

"Well, see, it would be HOMRA, but I don't want to actually stop in because it'd totally throw a wrench into my plans and we---okay, mostly I, stop looking at me like that, would lose track of time, and...," Chitose chances a quick glance at his watch, "yeah, we're stopping by that ramen place and the cafe you like near the bar instead. It's almost lunchtime anyways."

* * *

 

It is not a particularly happy time when they first join HOMRA.

Chitose is heartbroken by the news of his ex-girlfriend's death, torn apart by his despair and grief over both the news of her passing and the news of why she chose to cut off contact with him so abruptly.

Dewa, living with him because of their family situation, picks up the pieces quietly.

They take time off work when You is at his most morose, making sure that their best friend gets enough food in him, getting him to shower and change into clean clothes, pushing and prodding him into taking in at least a little fresh air and sun every day. When he lashes out in grief-fueled anger, they stay calm and non-confrontational, keeping a firm lid on their own temper to avoid giving his destructive urges anything to use. When he says things designed to hurt them, to drive them away, to get them to leave so he can wither away undisturbed, they only give him an unimpressed look each time. If they're not in the middle of taking care of him, they move to another room to give him space.

When he regrets this, when he texts them that he's sorry, please don't leave, i need you, i don't want to be alone, they unfailingly return. Their support is quiet, but it is unconditional and constant, affection in the hand running through his hair, in the way they press back against him enough to be reassuring when he leans against their shoulder.

And slowly but surely, he recovers from the loss enough for Dewa to go back to work, eventually even becoming able to leave the house to return to work and have fun.

Unfortunately for both him and Dewa, this "fun" includes making terrible, self-destructive life decisions like drinking too much and picking fights that he isn't sure he can win. After they patch him up for the third time in two weeks, the younger of the two starts going with him (they've always been the calmer counterpart, the voice of reason and restraint). While it does lessen the number of fights he gets into, it doesn't completely stop him from getting into them, even though there is some lingering, persistent guilt over involving his best friend. He quiets his conscience forcefully each time that guilt rises, reasoning that Dewa knew what they were getting themself into.

This works until they get hurt trying to protect him.

It's not a major injury, and they don't need to take much time off work, but it is a jarring thing nonetheless, the image of a much stronger man slamming them bodily into the wall burned into his mind, the way they had to struggle to their knees afterwards staying behind like a persistent afterimage. But he's angered too many people now to just go back to how life was before (and if he's being honest, fighting feels _good_ , makes him feel alive in ways that corrode the still deep-rooted, heavy sadness still lurking inside). And now that Dewa is part of this, he needs to be strong enough to protect them, because he's never losing anyone again if he can help it.

With that in mind, he makes the decision to join HOMRA.

He's not particularly surprised when his partner, upon learning about his plan, goes with him (where one goes, the other follows), but it's a reminder of how he's, somehow, (still) special to them and an equal reminder of how he's got something special with the most loyal person he's ever met.

* * *

 

Dewa's looking at their scarily red soup instead of him at the last part, probably embarrassed by his praise, but they had reached out and clasped hands with him when he stumbled through his least favorite part of his life, reminding him that he doesn't need to re-live it, that they remember. They're quiet for a few moments as they eat, but then Dewa brings up slowly and questioningly that, "there wasn't really a first there" once it looks like both of them have finished off most of their food.

Chitose shrugs, "eh, HOMRA's really important to both of us, so I thought I should include how we _first_ met them. Besides, all of 'that' was when I first realized how one-of-a-kind you are with how much shit you were willing to put up with and how much you had my back."

"We're already dating, you don't have to flatter me," Dewa replies flatly, still unable to receive compliments (or, rather, flirting) gracefully, but they frown at the second part, "it wasn't 'putting up' with you, anyhow."

"Really? But isn't that what you call spending time with me normally?" Chitose teases.

Dewa waves a hand dismissively, "that's completely different and you know it." You takes advantage of the gesture to pull their hand to his lips, pressing an affectionate kiss to the back of their hand.

"Oh, yeah, it's so much harder to 'get through' my love and affection instead of all that sadness," Chitose laughs, still holding on. Masaomi lets him, even if they've turned a little red at the PDA, but manages a half-facetious "yes, exactly."

"That's not the only first with HOMRA, though, so I'm actually not done, but we have to fast forward a little."

* * *

 

It's a slow night at the HOMRA bar, which comes as a (slightly guilty) relief to Dewa.

Although they're honored to look after his bar at Kusanagi's behest, they simply don't have nearly the experience with mixing drinks and serving customers that the usual bartender does. Chitose claims that he's there for moral support, but that's not quite the whole reason for why he's been visiting the bar far more often during the week that Dewa takes over for Kusanagi and he suspects that Dewa's onto him, though they don't seem to figure out why.

It's only partially because Dewa pulls off the bartender look well, cutting a fine figure in formal wear. Mostly, it's because they're not allowed to wear the hat while behind the bar (and they've forgone their usual glasses in favor of smaller, more discreet ones). He drinks in the rare sight of them without it each night, taking in the way their bangs fall and frame their face without the hat's interference, how their eyes and cheeks look without the bigger glasses, content to make little mental notes of everything that looks different.

Dewa has this professional charm, a smile they use solely for work, and Chitose is, not for the first time, struck by how he's probably the only one who can distinguish every one of their expressions, no matter how minute the difference, and fueled by the thought, keeps looking over, unable to keep his eyes off of them for long.

They must notice his staring, perceptive as they are, but they just send him perplexed looks, the glances tinged with annoyance that deepens every night that passes without him giving any answers.

The last night of their week-long tenure is also the slowest night, most customers aware that this is when HOMRA typically likes to get together during weeks they may not have been able to all come together. As such, most of HOMRA is there, though Kamamoto had followed Yata out at the news of some scuffle happening on the clan's territory a little earlier, promising to call if they needed any help. Shouhei and Bandou are seated on the couch, looking over Anna's homework with her sandwiched in between them. Fujishima is looking at something on Eric's phone over his shoulder nearby, so he's the only one at the bar at that moment.

"Could you do me another drink, bartender?" You asks, cheeky. Dewa sighs at him in long-suffering exasperation, but replies with "not until you tell me why you've been staring at me so much", much like they have been since they've stopped giving him alcohol, banking on his refusal to answer.

Unfortunately for them, he's had enough drinks to loosen his tongue.

"You're nice to look at. Like your face. Love it, even."

"I cut you off too late, didn't I." The deadpan response isn't unexpected at all, and Chitose starts laughing at how very characteristic it is of his partner to respond to his genuine compliment with such frank rejection. Dewa looks slightly worried now, "Hold on, I'll get you water--"

Before they can move away, Chitose grabs onto the back of their vest, prompting a noise of alarm. They come perilously close to breaking a glass, and they're about to yell at him for it, but Chitose speaks first, "Is it that hard to believe that you're attractive to me?"

Dewa frowns at him, brows furrowed in confusion and residual aggravation. "Yes? Chitose, you're into girls. Very into girls. Remember?"

"Well, yeah. But I could be into you, too."

"You're way too drunk for this conversation."

Chitose shakes his head, "nah, couldn't say this completely sober. And I'm not trying to do anything, I swear. You don't have to do anything either."

"What are you actually talking about?" They're starting to look perturbed now.

"I'm saying that I'd date you. And before you say it, yeah, yeah, I know you're not a girl. And I also know that you don't do romance or sex. Like I said, you don't have to react to that, I just want you to know. 'cause if I'm not already in love with you, I could be."

Dewa seems at a loss for words, but he feels his own bubbling over in his throat, unbidden, "we've got something really special, and I don't want anything to break 'us' apart, so you don't have to react, okay? Our relationship's...it's unique. I don't feel the same way about anyone else, and that's still true even if it's not romantic.

But I need you to know that if you ever asked me to go out with you, I'd do it in a heartbeat, 'cause if there's anyone I'd ever want to try that kind of love with again, it'd be you." They're staring at him in open confusion and slight apprehension.

A few moments pass with him staring into his empty glass and with them focusing hard on invisible spots not actually dotting the pristine counter. Eventually, they venture, "so...you want me to ask you out?"

He shakes his head again, slowly, because he kind of wants to hurl before resting it against the counter, "not if you don't want to ask me out. I don't ever want to hurt you, you're too precious to me."

There's silence for a little bit again. That's okay, though, he expected this.

Then: "We have to talk about this when you're sober."

He kind of hopes he never gets sober, in that case. The warning growl of "Chitose" alerts him that he said that out loud, and he groans. "Okay. Sober. Gotcha."

* * *

 

Sober means they sit him down the next afternoon in the privacy of his own living room, giving him until just after lunch to deal with his hangover.

"Did you mean it?" He has to laugh, a little bitterly. Trust them to get right down to business.

"Every single word I can remember," Chitose promises, "and I didn't drink enough to get to the forgetting stage of the whole drunk thing." Dewa nods like they expected that answer (which, they probably did, considering how they've seen him drink until he _can't_  remember stuff from the previous night).

They take a deep breath, and Chitose tenses, waiting for a rejection that never comes.

"I'm okay with it."

What?

His shock and confusion must show on his face, because they repeat, "I'm okay with it."

"You...are? Don't you not like romance though?"

"I wouldn't seek it out, but it's not like I'm absolutely averse to dating someon-- well, actually, I can't see myself dating anyone else, so I guess it's just you," they explain, turning just a little pink at the last part. Chitose stares. He's not sure how to react since it really doesn't sound like he's getting rejected (his mind unhelpfully adds that their embarrassment is cute).

He must remain silent for too long, because they look a little suspicious now.

"Chitose. Do you actually want to date me?"

"Wh-yes! Yes, I want to date you, I thought I made that clear yesterday," he fumbles, flustered and feeling surprisingly out of his element.

"In that case, we need to talk about...a lot of things, actually," they pause to gather their thoughts before continuing, "I'll figure out along the way how much romance is too much, and I don't think kissing is a good idea yet, but most things are probably okay."

Chitose thinks he probably still looks a bit flummoxed, considering how surprised he feels. "Uh...that's ...good? Yeah, we'll take it at your pace. Just...tell me if it's too much or you want me to dial it down at any time."

Dewa smirks at him, probably enjoying how confused and out-of-it he is. The teasing edge to their lips helps settle him from the familiarity, and he can feel calm starting to wash over him.

"Right, about sex..." And there it goes again. It kind of feels wrong to hear his best fri--lov---partner talk about sex. He's the one who's into it, after all, between the two of them...

"I thought about it, but it doesn't really bother me if you have sex with other people, _as long as it doesn't hurt you_ , as long as it's not a way for you to hurt yourself, and I'd like a heads-up, but the first two are definitely the most important parts here." His heart kind of feels too full, close to bursting with the realization that this is really happening, at how they've put so much thought into this in one night.

At how much they care for him.

It's...still kind of incredibly hard to believe, actually. He has to ask. "So...we're...we're going out now?"

Dewa parrots back "is it that hard to believe?" before their teasing expression softens. "Yes, we're going out now."

\\\They sit together in his living room for a while, other questions coming up, things like "can I call you Masaomi?" or "what about petnames or nicknames, 'cause I could call you 'Masa', how cute" or: "Uh, so...what about sex with you?" Chitose ventures eventually, quickly following up with "not that we have to or anything, I'm just wondering because I thought you wouldn't ever date anyone, but here we are, so..."

Dewa takes a moment to think it over and answer, "it would probably be a really occasional thing if it did happen, but I don't know if I'd be okay with it at all, so we'll just have to wait and see."

Chitose stops flirting with others soon after anyways, no longer going to bars to try and find someone to have sex with (it had always been kind of painful, to think about _her_  and what he could have had, whenever he did this). The first few times (and sometimes, after these) the two of them try this particular brand of intimacy, they end up watching movies instead, Dewa getting overwhelmed and calling a stop each time.

When they do have sex, at Dewa's initiation rather than Chitose's (who had been constantly reassuring about how much they _didn't_ ever have to do this), it's almost wholly an emotional experience, intimacy and trust and reverence and closeness embodied in the act. Chitose doesn't cry at just how much things have changed, but it's a near thing.)

* * *

 

"And here we are," Chitose finishes brightly, gesturing grandly.

"At a coffee shop?" Dewa asks, just to be contrary. Chitose flicks a little bit of frosting from the small dessert he ordered at them in retaliation, his partner dodging away with a small grin.

"At this point in our relationship, you dick."

"Ah, yes, the petname stage," comes the deadpan. You shakes his head, the exasperated one this time, even though he's aware he's smiling helplessly. "Just finish your drink, we've got a train to catch, _honey dearest_." "Okay, ew? Think I preferred the other one."

* * *

 

It's a bit of a long ride from Shizume to Yokohama, but they spend it casually leaning against each other on the train over and pointing out funny tweets and going over new Instagram pictures from their friends and sharing blog posts the other might like, doing their best to stay silent throughout. Dewa scrolls through restaurants near the amusement park, showing possible places to Chitose, who gives a thumbs up or a thumbs down to each spot until they have a small pool of places to choose from for dinner (except Chitose is totally cheating here, because he already has reservations to a specific restaurant that they usually wouldn't go to because of the price).

If his choice doesn't tell them that something's definitely going on, well, Masaomi is helpfully tipped off by the candlelit dinner and the lone rose waiting for them at the restaurant. It prompts a new round of questions as they stroll to the park after dinner, but Chitose continues with his evasive non-answers until they give up, sulking slightly (to which he hooks an arm around their waist and pulls them in for a side-hug and affectionate nuzzling until they're fondly exasperated instead).

(It's not time yet.)

When they make it to the bright, grandiose entrance of the park, Chitose prompts "So...you know why this place is important, right?"

Masaomi follows his gaze before redirecting their gaze to the Ferris Wheel and the multiple roller coasters that are visible from where they're standing.

"We came here for our first date, didn't we? For part of it, anyways." They sound impossibly fond (somehow, they've always been able to sound so fond, whether it's while saying something kind or even sweet or while calling him names and judging his life choices) and Chitose feels a little less nervous about what he's about to do.

"Yeah! Probably the best day of my life so far, to be honest. Well, besides the day I met you," he adds with a wink.

Dewa shakes their head in exasperation at the cheesiness with a "you absolute sap" but the nudge to his shoulder is affectionate.

* * *

 

It takes a little bit for Chitose to use the word "date", even after the two of them agree to try it out - it's been so long since he's gone on a romantic outing with anyone at all. And it's a bit difficult to think of something to do that's different from how the two of them usually hang out: they already go to concerts and movies together, they have and share meals or snacks or drinks together all the time, they take long walks with no real destination when they can, they go to festivals and celebrations together...

He ends up asking Shouhei, Kamamoto, and Kusanagi for ideas while Dewa's at work; Bandou and Yata turn into embarrassed messes far too easily and Fujishima and Eric aren't very romantic people, if at all. Akagi and Kamamoto list suggestions, bouncing ideas off of each other until they come upon going to an amusement park for something really different, and Chitose gives both a side-hug of appreciation for the thought. Neither Chitose nor Dewa have been to any kind of amusement park for a while, especially not with just the two of them. Kusanagi adds in that the one in Yokohama is near an aquarium, should he want to save the beauty of the park for nighttime, and Chitose doesn't hug _him_ , but it's a near thing.

Dewa agrees to a day out, though they insist on paying for lunch at a barbecue place they both like before the two head over to the port city. You wheedles and cajoles until they finally feed him one piece from their chopsticks directly and then makes a show of enjoying it more than any of the other slices, before whining theatrically as Masaomi makes an equally big show of wiping and disinfecting their chopsticks after.

Chitose thinks they're perhaps expecting the amusement park, so the detour to the aquarium gets him a raised eyebrow, but he knows how much they enjoy places where they can take great pictures, and the lighting is wonderful inside, complementing the creatures inside the tanks perfectly. The tunnel especially puts a look of wondering awe on their face and the sense of accomplishment makes him stand a little straighter (he makes a mental note to buy Kusanagi some glasses or something).

He upgrades this note to glasses and groceries when he manages to take a picture of his partner spluttering in surprise and indignation when a bigger fish splashes by in the open pool, grinning widely as they glare at his Cheshire smirk before trying to grab his phone to delete the photo. You dances out of the way each time they almost manage to get him, and eventually they give up, huffing in annoyance and slight self-consciousness at the way some of the onlookers are staring at the two's antics. Chitose gives them his best pout; Dewa rolls their eyes at the look, but lets him take their hand as he leads them to the gift shop.

Masaomi looks less than impressed when he offers to buy them a stuffed animal ("I think that'd work better on Fujishima, You."), but accepts a pack of small underwater-animal-themed fridge magnets (they both know they'll be sharing those) and a cute penguin hat. They tell him not to look before buying him a good-luck charm for his phone and a polar bear hat ("We'll match. That's a thing couples do, right?"), which Chitose immediately puts on, tugging the penguin hat onto their other hat. Dewa shoves him off, taking it off before muttering, "Well, I did this to myself," and removing the first hat as well, placing it carefully into the bag before putting the penguin hat back on.

(Somehow, such a simple thing feels like a romantic gesture and Chitose smiles even wider.)

He pays for dinner at a sushi and sashimi restaurant that Dewa finds on tablelog before he finally takes them to the amusement park. It's getting dark, which means that the lights are all coming on, inside the park and out. They end up walking around and enjoying the sights, checking out the bigger rides and trying out their luck at some arcade and carnival games, watching the world light up all around.

Chitose insists on the Ferris Wheel last.

They hold hands the entire time while they're on it, squeezed in on the same side of the car.

If he waits to kiss them at the very top of the attraction, well, he's always been a romantic at heart.

* * *

 

He takes a deep breath, the cold of the night turning it into a little visible puff of air.

Going through all of that just reminds him that Dewa loves him, whether they agree to this or not.

"I know I said that that was the best day of my life, but I'm hoping that I'll say that about _today_ in the future." That grabs Masaomi's attention fully, and they turn to face him rather than continuing to observe the lights and attractions.

"I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but..." Chitose trails off before reaching into his pocket for the small box he's been fingering on and off the entire day. Dewa's watching him silently, neither confirming nor denying, but he thinks that they've probably worked it out _now_ from the way they've stepped closer, making it easier for him to hold onto one of their hands with the one not occupied with the little case, from the way they've started to smile a little in disbelief. Their pleased surprise makes him smile too, gives him the confidence to drop down on one knee, fumbling the box open before re-taking their hand.

"I've always known that I want to go through my entire life by your side in _some_ way because you have been, without a doubt, the most special person in the world to me throughout all these years. You played a big part in the best times I've ever had, and you've always been there for me at the worst. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you, time and time again, and I don't ever want to know. Will you marry me, and put our vow to stay together until death do us part in writing?" He waits a moment, and then adds, cheekily, "or for the tax benefits?"

The joke has its intended effect: Dewa rolls their eyes, but their smile is too elated for any pretended irritation to show through as they pull him to his feet so that their faces are scant inches apart, apparently content to just stand close to him (was it possible to fall a little more in love even now? Apparently so). Still, after a few short moments, he feels the need to remind them that "you know...you haven't...actually given me an answer yet."

Masaomi draws him closer still at that, kissing him soundly and he responds eagerly, even as he's getting a teeny bit nervous (though the initiated kiss, a rare thing, is a really, really good sign, probably). They retreat a little and pretend to think it over before smiling fondly at his anticipatory face and confirming, "it's a 'yes', you goof."

You's smile feels impossibly wide as he slips on the ring and watches as his partner does the same for him. Dewa's matching smile gets a little pensively mischievous, however, after they're no longer focused on getting the ring on. "So, do the others know about this or do we get to see how long it takes someone other than Kusanagi-san to notice?" Chitose's smile turns into a smirk. "I'll text him right now."

(Unfortunately for the HOMRA crew, Anna is already asleep when the newly engaged couple enters the bar, so they're already at a disadvantage. Kusanagi smiles at them both when they come in, though, looking impossibly fond and pleased.

Funnily enough, it's _Yata_ who first notices. The ginger jumps back in shock at the flash of red and gold on Chitose's ring finger, gaping and stuttering, "W-wait! Is that...? Your finger--", which prompts everyone to gather around them in curiosity.

Chitose grins, smug enough for it to be a smirk.

"Oh, this? Yep, it's official. I'm an engaged man now." The heads swivel over to Dewa, who smiles a touch brighter than usual, bringing up their own left hand as well to show off the matching band.

Cheers erupt all around, Kusanagi mixing up a fresh round of drinks for the imminent celebration. 

They totally forget to check how long it took.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more romance fic (over six thousand words? how?) by someone who doesn't know how to write romance (#ripkoto2k17). 
> 
> As with the first fic in the series, my headcanon Dewa is nonbinary (to explain the usage of the pronoun "they", all the way through this fic). Perhaps it was perceivable that they're dfab in the fic as well, perhaps not. 
> 
> And oh hey, you made it to the end! Or you just skipped here, either way - thanks for giving this silly little (okay, not that little) story a chance. I do greatly appreciate kudos and/or comments, but just knowing people saw this helps! :)


End file.
